1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus that processes a video signal obtained by imaging an object and a method.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial endoscopes are used to observe or inspect inside damage, corrosion, and the like of a boiler, a turbine, an engine, a chemical plant, a water pipe, and the like. Also, there are industrial endoscopes that have a function of measuring length, area, and the like based on a measuring point designated on an image imaged by the endoscope. Conventionally, when performing measurement using an image, a user moves a cursor for designating the measuring point by, for example, tilting a lever of a joystick in a desired direction.
Also, as a method of moving a cursor, the following method has been used. For example, when the user tilts the lever of the joystick in any one of four directions or eight directions and then immediately returns the lever to its original position, the cursor moves only a predetermined distance (for example, the distance of one pixel of the image). Also, when the user continues tilting the lever of the joystick for a long time in the desired direction, the cursor accelerates. Also, in the case of using an analog joystick, the movement speed of the cursor changes in accordance with the amount of tilting of the lever by the user.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-333840 discloses a method in an image display device of rapidly moving a cursor in a region other than operation menu, and finely moving the cursor in the operation menu.